


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by Alicia_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Austin Texas, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie
Summary: You just moved to Austin and are trying to start a new life. What you are not expecting is to meet people you have admired from afar. Life has a way of surprising you when you dream of a certain tall, handsome man and then begin to run into him more often. Coincidence or no?





	1. The Move

You grunt as you place the last box in your new apartment in Austin. Despite being exhausted from the move, you are excited for something new and hopeful for what is to come. After hours of unpacking and placing your belongings in their new homes, you look around at the bare walls and decide a quick shopping trip is in order. Austin is known for it's eccentricities so you are looking forward to exploring the city. A bit of driving and a lot of swearing later, you decide to go grab some coffee. With all of your energy sapped from you because of the move, you need the extra boost of an iced latte. Your GPS tells you to turn on the next left to get to the nearest coffee shop, but as you pull in to where your phone directs, you look toward the building and try to figure out if your GPS is wrong. 'Well, what the hell,' you think. You jump out of the car and walk up the steps into the shop. To your surprise, it is indeed a coffee shop...it just happens to be also attached to a shoe store. Ok, then. You walk towards the barista to place your order after a little bit of staring at the menu. As you are walking towards the front of the line, though, you bump into a very tall, very muscular man.

"Oh! I am so sorry," you say as you look up into the giant’s eyes. Before you can stop yourself, you gasp as you realize who you just ran into. Jared Padalecki, an actor on one of your favorite shows, and someone you have secretly written fan fictions about for years. You utter a very unladylike 'holy shit' and assume you have turned bright red from embarrassing yourself as per usual.

He gifts you with his famous grin as he looks down at you and tells you, "No worries, I am a sturdy guy. I can take it." His eyes are a beautiful mix of green and blue and have you mesmerized. He laughs a little and winks at you as he passes and goes to leave. You want to have something else to say to him. After all, you've fantasized about this man for years.

"Do you have any suggestions on what to order? I've just moved here and I'm not really sure what is good here." There. That didn’t sound entirely stupid and you got him to stop, turn, and glance at the menu.

“Something tells me that you are a cold coffee kind of girl. I’d recommend an iced latte.” You nod as he turns and walks out the door and shouts a farewell to someone named Danny. Well, at least you got a small bit of extra time with him. You turn back toward the barista and notice her waiting for your order.

“Sorry, I’ll take an iced latte like the sexy jolly green giant recommended.” You smile thinking you are being clever, but the barista rolls her eyes and turns away to make your coffee.

“Geez. Tough crowd.” 

“I thought it was funny.” You turn at the sound of a woman’s’ voice and are greeted with a beautiful smiling woman whom you recognize instantly. She is tall with such pretty shiny hair that has recently been died red again. You only know this because you are a fan.

“Danneel.” You realize that it sounds breathy as you say her name. Okay, let’s try this again.

“Hi, my name is [y/n].” You put your hand out to shake hers and hope that it isn’t weird because you’ve been a fan of hers for a while. How is it that you have run into 2 celebrities on the first day of moving here. It isn’t like you live in LA where all the celebrities are or something.

“Hi [y/n]. Don’t let her” she gestures to the barista, “get you down. I think she has a thing for Jared too. As do many other women.” She laughs and pulls you to a couch where you both sit and you wait for her to start the conversation because…well, your mind goes blank. She smiles wide and you can’t help but smile back. Her smile seems to brighten the whole room and just as you think this, you notice people are watching you both.

“So, you said you just moved here, right?” Her question brings your attention back to her. You nod and realize this is the time to be normal. This is a normal conversation with no sexy men to distract you, so you tell her where you moved from and how hard it was moving further away from family, but you had a feeling more job opportunities are here.

“Oh, I know what you mean. Moving can be a pain and can really be hard when you are getting completely out of your comfort zone. What kind of job are you looking for?”

“I’m thinking that with this fresh start, I should try for something completely different, but to be honest, I’m not sure I can hack it.” 

She nods and says, “Yeah, that’s a lot of change at once. What did you do before?”

You make a face and tell her what you did before. It wasn’t the worst job, and you even sometimes enjoyed it, but it really was time for a change. You decide to try asking her questions about her life but aren’t sure how to do it without seeming like a crazy fangirl. You know a lot about her and don’t want it to be creepy.

“So, you have kiddos, don’t you?” You hope that this question will prompt more talking on her end so you can get the focus off you.

Just as you had hoped, Danneel starts to gush over her adorable kids. You can’t get over how down to earth and nice she is. You aren’t really sure what you were expecting, but for some reason you like her more than you thought you would. Not that you ever imagined that you’d be having a conversation with her like this. You both talk kids for a bit and you avoid the subject of husbands because you don’t want to seem like you are fishing. After a while of chatting, Danneel says she has to go but wants to chat again so you exchange numbers and say goodbye. 

You sit for a while and look through your phone while you finish your coffee. You post a vague update on your twitter page about the move. Nothing that mentions any particular person but lets people know that you are enjoying your time here already. Aside from the encounters with people you admire, you are loving the atmosphere of Austin.

You make your way to a few shops downtown and pick up a few things that will look perfect in your apartment. You feel drained and nervous about what’s to come, but you also feel a little buzz of excitement. This is such a big change from your old life. You know it will take a while for you to get into a new routine and you have to find a job first. With that in mind, you grab a newspaper and head back to your apartment to shower and begin looking for a job.


	2. Girls lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin looking for a job but still have Jared on the brain. You also get an unexpected invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly we are going with the idea that Jared never met Gen. Not that I don't love Gen, but for this piece of fiction, we need a single Jared. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

After a few hours of uneventful job hunting in the paper and online, you treat yourself to a glass of wine and decide to binge watch a little Supernatural. You missed a few episodes with the move and you really want to catch up. The episodes are as amazing as everyone on social media said they were. You caught a few spoilers online but those never really ruin the episodes for you because nothing ever does the actual show justice. Except, maybe for meeting one of the stars. He’s SO HANDSOME! With that thought in your head, you decide you should probably get some sleep so you can start tomorrow early with your job hunting. 

“Jared…oh God!” You moan from the sheer pleasure of having him inside of you. He sucks your neck in just that right spot that is sure to turn you on and thrusts harder and quicker as you feel your climax building. You hug him harder as you meet his thrusts and begin screaming with pure ecstasy as your orgasm bursts through you and has you seeing stars. You stare into his amazingly beautiful eyes and try to determine what color they really are as you both start to catch your breath. You see specks of hazel brown, light blue, and green. How could anyone look into those eyes and not turn into a puddle right there? As you are thinking this, Jared pulls out of you making you feel empty immediately. The man is…let’s just say…well proportioned. 

“I love you, baby,” he says as he kisses you and hugs you close to him.

“I love you too, Jared.”

You wake up feeling like you’ve run a marathon. Your heart is racing and you are sweaty with your hair sticking to your head as if you really did just have a fun round of sex. Clearly, you had Jared on the brain last night. What a dream! You roll out of bed and get in the shower, all the while thinking about how the dream ended…not only with the kind of orgasm that clearly only happens in dreams, but also with you both using the “L” word. You can’t help but feel disappointed that it was only a dream. You’ve never really been in love and can’t imagine someone like Jared Padalecki falling for someone like you. It was really a nice dream while it lasted though.

An hour or so later, you are grabbing some things and getting ready to leave when your phone rings. You turned in a few resumes and applications yesterday while job hunting so you are hoping it is a potential employer. Answering the phone, you realize you didn’t even look at the caller id. 

“Hello?”

“Hey [y/n]! It’s Danneel. I know it’s short notice, but would you want to meet up for lunch? I have an idea that I want to run by you.”

You internally squeal but stay rather calm (if you do say so yourself) when you tell her that would be great. She gives you an address to meet her and asks to meet up in a few hours for an early lunch. Once you are off the phone, you stare at the screen until it goes black. How is this your life? You think, ‘Okay, [y/n], get it together. She’s just a normal person with a cool job. No biggie.’ Of course, you don’t convince yourself that this isn’t a big deal for you. While walking to your car, you can’t help but wonder what idea she has that even has to do with you. Why would she need to run any idea by you anyway? The only thing you know for sure is that you need to keep yourself from accidently letting your sex dream slip while talking to Danneel. You would never be able to get over that embarrassment. 

Two hours later, you are walking back to your car after another round of disappointing results for your job search. You realize that you either need to feed the meter or lose your parking spot because you have been parked there for a while and can’t afford to get ticketed. Hell, you can’t even find a job with decent pay. Austin is an expensive place to live. Not like your old town. Working retail or in the food industry won’t cut it unless you get a roommate. You’ve lived alone for far too long to think that is a good idea. You also don’t completely veto the idea because desperate times may require desperate measures. 

As you walk toward your car, you see someone hanging out by your car so you speed your steps. You don’t have your glasses on and he’s still too far away to know if he looks like someone who would try to mug you, but you pull out the pepper spray you keep in your purse just in case. Without saying a word to him and keeping your head down, you make it to your car and open the door. Before you are able to get in the car, you hear a little scuffling behind you and turn around with the pepper spray at the ready. 

“You!” You realize he wasn’t even close to you and apparently doesn’t know how to pick up his feet when he walks which explains the scuffling. But when you realize who it is, you feel your shoulders relax and smile wide.

“This is a really confusing reaction that I can’t say happens to me a lot.” Jared smirks at you but seems to stay back as if you are a wild animal about to pounce. You tilt your head a little to look at him, trying to figure out what he means. When you realize that you were still holding up the pepper spray while you were grinning out him, you start to laugh.

“Oh. That. Yeah, I would imagine that was confusing. Sorry, a girl can never be too sure these days.” You let your left shoulder lift and fall in a half shrug. Jared watches you with that same smirk on his face as you put the pepper spray back in your purse and start to fidget because you are suddenly very nervous around him after the dream.

“Oh. I ran into you yesterday, right?” You nod, apparently suddenly mute. You are almost positive you are blushing a little bit. Jared opens his mouth to say something else as he is joined by a pretty girl who looks between the two of you as if trying to figure out what the deal is. 

“Oh, hey. It’s about time you got here, I was thinking I was going to have to eat on my own today.”

She rolls her eyes and says, “Oh please Jared. You are the one who is late, as usual. I was coming out here to get you so I didn’t have to keep waiting for you.”

Sounds as though Jared and this girl have been seeing each other for a while. You push down the jealousy you feel at that thought. You are nobody to him so what makes you think you have any right to be jealous? You smile at them both and say, “Well, sorry I’ve kept you. Have a good lunch.” You get in your car and drive away before either of them have a chance to respond. It is odd to run into Jared twice in two days. Austin isn’t a small town where everyone knows everyone or something. You are used to that since you lived in a place like that. You are thinking so much about having seen Jared again that you almost forget that you are supposed to be meeting Danneel soon.

You pull up to the place Danneel wanted to meet and turn off your GPS. Looking around, you begin to worry that this place might be out of your price range. It looks like a pretty pricey place. You are a little early getting here, but maybe this is for the best since you need to look at the menu and check the prices. You text Danneel and let her know that you are here early and will grab a table. Before getting out of the car, you receive a text back from her.

"I have a reservation for us. Just give them the name Dee and they’ll get you set up. I’ll be there soon too."

You walk in and tell the lady at the front that you are here for reservations for Dee. She smiles and takes you to a table toward the back in the corner where there are not a lot of people and less visibility. Clearly, Danneel has thought things through. You barely look at the menu and realize this place is definitely out of your price range for a real meal. You’ll have to get a salad and water. You don’t want to seem like a cheap-o but dang. 

You aren’t waiting long before Danneel comes and greets you with a huge smile and a hug like you are old friends. You are still surprised at how nice and down to earth she is to someone she just met yesterday.

“Hey [y/n]! Thanks for meeting me on such short notice. I have been craving some of their salmon. I love this place.”

“Well, it isn’t like I am so busy with work and all that, but I am happy to get to chat again.” 

“Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about.” Danneel glances up as the waitress comes to take your drink orders. Now you are curious and a little annoyed that she was interrupted before finishing what her idea is.


	3. Meeting the husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unexpected offer and can't say no, which leads you to meeting up with Danneel...and Jensen.

Danneel orders a bottle of wine and you ask for a glass of water.

"Oh, good idea! Can I get a glass of water as well?" As the water leaves, Danneel checks her phone, smiles a bit, sets her phone down, and grins at you.

"Okay, that grin scares me a little," you laugh and glance down as Dannel's phone lights up with an incoming text. Once again, she glances at the screen, nods a little and looks up at you.

"Y/N, would you do me a huge favor?"

"I'm a little nervous...but...sure?"

Danneel grins even wider and, not for the first time, you think that her smile could probably bring any man to his knees.

"So, I have a few things on my plate and was thinking that maybe you could help out with a few things."

"Are you talking about hiring me as...what...an assistant?"

"Well, at least until you find something different. I could use the help and you had some extra time for a bit. I figured we could just kill two birds with one stone."

She seems to hesitate, like she's a little nervous, now that she's pitched her idea. Before you can respond, the waitress returns with the water and Danneel's bottle of wine. She pours you both a glass of the wine and you begin to protest, but Danneel interrupts you, saying you'll love this wine and that you just have to try it.

"I appreciate you doing this, but you don't really know me."

"And I reserve the right to fire you if you end up being a terrible assistant...or crazy." She winks at you and encourages you to try the wine that still hasn't been touched.

You take a sip of the wine. It is a little drier than you typically go for but is still really good. You smile and nod, making your decision.

"Okay. Thank you - I would love to take you up on the offer."

Danneel grins at you and squeals, clearly excited about you agreeing to this.

"Yay! Okay," she says as she opens her phone to her calendar, "first thing to do is give you access to my calendar so you can edit and add to it!"

You get her calendar set up on your phone and she explains the colors she uses to organize the calendar. She also mentions the brewery she and Jensen co-own with her family and wanting you to go there with her tomorrow.

"Yes! I've been wanting to go, but haven't had the chance yet."

"Well, I'm gonna text Jensen to let him know you agreed and I'm hoping he'll meet us at the brewery tomorrow."

You gulp the rest of your wine in an effort to settle the butterflies in your stomach. So far, you feel like you have done pretty well considering how excited you are. You haven't really fan-girled too bad yet. But, she's talking about you meeting Jensen and you aren't sure you can handle it.

"Y/N? Penny for your thoughts."

You think about how to tell Danneel what is on your mind. You decide to be as honest and upfront as you can be.

"So, this is pretty embarrassing, but I'm a pretty big fan of the show and I don't want to be some fangirl that you guys just have to deal with."

"Is that it? I already knew you were a fan, silly! Remember how we met? After your run-in with Jared?"

You blush and giggle a little.

"Besides, you didn't act too star-struck then," she goes on, "and after a while it'll be just like hanging out with anyone else. To be honest, we are pretty boring people."

You seriously doubt that, but nod and take a deep breath.

"Okay, but I'm depending on your to tell me if I start acting like an idiot, yeah?"

Danneel laughs and promises she won't let you act too weird. With that out of the way, she insists on paying for your meal since it is more of a business lunch. You two talk about some meetings she has coming up and what needs to be prepared for those meetings. Danneel does a lot more than you knew. She is involved with Random Acts, the charity that Misha Collins runs with his wife, Vicki. She jokes at the mention of Misha with a sly, "I'm sure you know him" and then grins. She also talks about a few side projects she's working on for local charities. You feel inspired by Danneel, and tell her as much but she brushes it off saying that there are other, more inspiring, people to look to. Then she changes the subject. Before you know it, you have both finished the bottle of wine and your meals and you are both still sitting there laughing and getting to know each other. Finally, you make plans to meet at the brewery the next day before opening so you can meet everyone before they get busy with customers. As you are parting ways, Danneel hugs you and starts to thank you. At that, you shake your head and tell her that you aren't going to tell her again how much she's doing for you. You may not have to get a roommate after all, to which you are grateful.

The next day, you wake up early and jump out of bed with a sense of purpose. Today is your first day to show that you can help and do well at this assistant gig. It may not have been a job you were really looking for, but you still want to be the best damn assistant for Danneel since she's put so much blind faith into you and she's been so kind to you. You gather your wits and pray that you are able to behave like a normal person. You only hope that Jared won't happen to be there. That would just remind you of how much you enjoyed that dream and how much you wish that you were his type.

You pull into the Family Business parking lot and it reminds you of something you've seen in a movie. There is an adorable white two story house and beside it is the brewery. You assume there isn't someone actually living in the house, but you guess you'll find out. After parking, you walk up to the building and try to walk in the doors, which are locked. You decide to text Danneel and let her know that you are there. Her reply comes shortly just telling you to walk around to the side and there are some doors there that are open. As you walk in, all the employees are standing there looking at you. Awkward. 

"Y/N! Hey! Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Bob, Kim, Zac, Tiffany, Nate, Gino, Dwight, and then my parents Ed and Debby. There are more but not working right now."

"Hi everyone! My name is Y/F/N, it's great to meet you all." You smile the best fake smile you can give and try to not look as nervous as you feel.

"Oh! And here he is. Late as always. Y/N, this is Jensen, my other half."

"Hey! Baby, you know I'm only ever late because of Jared! His ass is always dragging me down. JARED!"

You tense and Danneel notices. You gives you an odd look before smacking Jensen on his arm. 

"J! Pay attention. This is Y/N. She is the sweet woman who is going to help me out. Don't scare her off please."

Jensen looks at you and smiles which makes you want to just sigh. He's just as beautiful as he is on tv. Maybe more.

"Hey Y/N, nice to meet you. Someone needs to keep this one in check."

"Ye-, tha-, you too." You manage a weak smile and glance at Danneel in hopes she'll save you. You give her a look like, 'Dammit woman! You are supposed to keep me from doing this shit!'

Thankfully, she takes pity on you and pulls you off to the side to talk about the different beers and she squeezes your arm a little to show you she is there. You try to calm yourself but you hear Jared in the background talking to Jensen and you know you'll have to face them together at some point. Now is better than ever. You take a deep breath and turn around. You walk over to them and say hello to Jared, praying he won't recognize you. No such luck.

"Hey! I've seen you a few times already in just 3 days! I'm Jared."

You laugh at his energy. "My name is Y/F/N. Nice to officially meet you." Jared shakes your hand and you hold onto his hand a little too long before you realize and finally drop it. Danneel insists that you try some of Jep's cajun food so you both head over there and she whispers "You are doing great. No worries." 

Before you know it, the brewery is open and Danneel shows you a few of the things she does while there. She works so hard and you decide you want to show her that you can help here too. You grab a bin and start picking up empty beer glasses but Jared comes up behind you and grabs the bin from you.

"Y/N, come on girl. You think I'm gonna let you make me look bad already? First day here and you are already working harder than me!"

You laugh and shake your head. Okay, maybe you could get used to being around him. You are still trying to figure Jensen out, but you haven't been around him much so you figure maybe the more you hang around Danneel, the more you'll be around him too and get used to him. Before you know it, Danneel is grabbing your arm and pulling you with her to some doors off to the side of Jep's food truck. You realize that Jared and Jensen are behind you. 

"Thank you so much for your help today Y/N. Seriously, you actually got Jared off his ass to help! I'm impressed!"

Jared and Jensen laugh. "Hey! Dee! You know I help! Especially when I'm trying to impress a pretty girl." He grins at you and you blush. He's a known flirt, so you don't put much thought into it but you catch Danneel and Jensen smile at each other. 

"Okay," you say, "Well, Danneel, you have a meeting tomorrow with Stephanie in downtown Austin. You want to go through some things that need to be done before then?"

"Well, she certainly doesn't waste time in getting you sorted out."

You chuckle at Jensen's jab and give Jared a cursory glance. He doesn't seem to be paying too much attention and looking off toward some deer running around. 'God, he's just so pretty.'

Jared suddenly looks at you.

"What?" Danneel laughs and links her arm through yours.

"Did I just say that out loud?!"

"Mmmhmm!" She laughs again and you silently die.


	4. Vancouver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since you made a fool out of yourself in front of Jared and you have not seen much of him since then. You go with Danneel to Vancouver while she films for Supernatural and while there, you spend more time with Jared and Jensen along with a few others from the cast. Though you feel you are living in a dream, you play it cool the best you can.

It's been a few weeks since that terrible day. Within that amount of time, you have only seen Jared and Jensen twice. Your interaction with Jared was brief both times, but you managed to talk to Jensen more without seeming like a stuttering idiot. On your way over to Danneel's place, you stop and grab a coffee for each of you from the place you first met. You've learned a lot about Danneel these past few weeks. She is a lot more normal than you would have thought. She works and then goes home to spend time with her kids and sometimes her husband, when he's home. Her work isn't always glamorous, or fun, but she does seem to enjoy it. You eventually make it to her house and walk in (she has insisted you let yourself in when she knows you are coming over) placing both of your coffees on the counter in the kitchen. You sit at the table and pull out your laptop to work through a few emails and start adding to Danneel's calendar when Danneel comes into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

 

"Okay...I've seen that smile before. What's up?"

 

"Well, first I need to know if you have a passport." 

 

"Um...okay..yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

 

"Because I need you to come with me to Vancouver. I am filming for Supernatural and -"

 

"Seriously?! Oh my God Danneel! That's exciting! And I'm going with you?!"

 

Danneel laughs and nods. "Yeah, you've been working so hard...and even though we'll be working while there, it should be like a vacation for you considering I'll be on set a lot. Will this be your first time in Vancouver?"

 

You are so excited, you are almost vibrating. "Yeah! Never been to Canada before! Oh, when are we leaving and how long are we staying? I will need to update your calendar and make sure it doesn't interfere with any other meetings or -"

 

"Woah! I've already checked, and it doesn't double book me for anything. You can put on my calendar that we are leaving two weeks from today and we'll be there for a week. We may stay a little longer, depending on how things go while we're there though."

 

"Okay. Oh my God, Dee, I'm so excited! Can I read the script? Or is that not allowed?" This is the first time you've fangirled about the show in front of her and as soon as you ask, you feel the nerves take over your stomach. You have done a pretty good job of not being the weird fangirl.

 

She just laughs though. Which immediately makes the sommersaults your stomach is doing ease up.

 

"I don't mind if you read it. Just don't share what you read. In fact, me being back on the show is still a secret so keep that on the down-low too."

 

~Two Weeks Later~

 

"[Y/N], you ready to head out?"

 

You can't keep from grinning as you get into the car with Jensen and Danneel. Jensen makes a smartass comment but you don't even pay much attention. You are busy reading the script and dying a little about how great this episode will be and don't even notice whose house you've stopped at before Jared jumps in the car beside you. You gasp a little bit, but quickly regain your composure. You manage a quick hello and get back to reading the script. 

 

"What, are you in the show now too?" You smile and look at Jared.

 

"Lucky for you, no. I am just fangirling over the script is all."

 

Jared laughs and you stare for a little longer than necessary at his beautiful, carefree smile. Before making it weird, you look back at the script and try to focus on that. 

 

"You know, Dannee, you may need some assistance on set. It is probably a good idea for you to bring [Y/N] to set with you...you know, for when you need help with...stuff." You feel your eyes get big as you hear Jared make the suggestion and hear a smile in Dee's voice when she agrees. You can't help but squeel a little bit which prompts Jared to laugh again. Jensen shakes his head, but you see the crinkles in his eyes as he glances in the rear-view mirror. He's smiling too. How did this become your life?!

 

The next day, you are on set with Dee and the boys and Misha comes walking up in his full Castiel attire and smiles at you.

 

"You must be [Y/N]. We've talked over email; I'm-"

 

"Misha! Hi! Yeah, sorry, hard not to know who you are when I'm actually a fan of the show." He grins as he sits down beside you and starts to make small talk. Before you know it, you and Misha are laughing and joking with each other. He is just as nice as you thought he'd be. 

 

"MISH!" You both startle at the yell and look up to see Jared looking annoyed and impatient while Dee shoots a sympathetic look toward you and Misha. Geez, who made him Mr. Moody-britches?

 

"Guess that means I'm needed." Misha rolls his eyes and stands to walk away, but not before kissing your hand, all while Jared is glaring at him. 

 

"Damn, did you...piss in his cheerios this morning or something?" You look at Misha, who has a look of smug indifference, which, you think, is an odd combination but Misha seems to pull it off.

 

"Don't worry, I have a feeling I know his problem. I'll make sure his mood is changed." Well, that sounds ominous.


	5. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a moody Jared ruins your first day on set, you feel the need to get some stress relief in and Misha has a great suggestion.

The day continues much the same. Jared glaring at you anytime you dare to speak and you feeling more and more out of your depth. No other interaction with Jared was like this and you aren't sure what made him turn into Mr. Moody-pants. You try to think about anything you may have said or done that would have pissed him off but come up empty-handed. You decide to refrain from bringing any attention to yourself while on set the rest of the time you are there. It just makes you sad because you were really looking forward to this but now you aren't able to enjoy it like you thought you would because of the stress of Jared seemingly ruining your first day on set. Danneel seems to read your mood and suggests you go with her back to makeup to get ready for the upcoming scene. 

"What's up [Y/N]? You seem sad and that is really NOT what I was expecting while on set after you fangirled so hard over the script."

"I don't know. It isn't what I was expecting I guess." You hedge. The last think you want to do is mention Jared after you've embarrassed yourself because of him so many times as it is.

"Mmmhmmm. Okay. How about you not lie about how Jared is being a jealous dick. Sound good?" Your head whips up and you feel your eyes widen as you shoot a questioning look at Danneel. It isn't like you are alone; the makeup girls are there working on Danneel as you are talking. She seems to understand your hesitation but shakes her head. 

"[Y/N] I love Jared, but he's still a man. They turn into such cavemen when they feel another man encroaching on what they assume is their territory. And before you say that you aren't his territory, believe me...I know. But I never said men make a bunch of sense. Hell, Jensen pulls some stupid caveman shit on me sometimes and I've had to set him straight once or twice."

"But, Dee, the difference is that he's your husband. Jared is just a friend...or...well I'm not even sure I can call him that!" You see a brief look pass between Danneel and the makeup girls and are about to question it, but you get interrupted by someone telling Danneel they need her on set.

The only time you say anything the rest of the day is when someone talks to you first. It is usually Danneel, but Misha occasionally comes to chat with you for a little bit too. They both succeed in lifting your spirits a little throughout the day. By the time Danneel is finished shooting, you are ready to head out. As much as you enjoy watching the behind the scenes stuff, you are tired and your emotions have been a little all over the place today. They guys have at least a few hours left of filming, so you and Danneel head out.

 

"I'm filming again tomorrow, but Misha said his call time is later in the day and he'll have a night shoot with the guys. He wanted to have lunch, but since I'll be on set I suggested he come and pick you up and have lunch together. He'll probably want to talk about a few of the projects we were working on together and you know just as much as I do about them...maybe more. He'll be calling you tomorrow to get together."

You nod absently and hate the fact that your first thought is of Jared's reaction to you having lunch with Misha. What the hell though. Misha is married and is being friendly. What is Jared's problem?! You decide that you are mad at Jared. He has no right to be a jerk to you. You haven't done anything other than be friendly to someone who has been nothing but nice to you. Let Jared be mad about it if he wants. You are not going to let him get to you and ruin this entire experience for you.

 

~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~  
Misha calls the next morning around 9 and asks you if you want to work out before eating lunch. You don't even hesitate before saying that you'd love to. Screw Jared if he thinks he's going to keep you from enjoying your time here after you've been fantasizing about being here for so many years. You have fantasized about a few other things too, but you choose not to think about that.

Misha picks you up shortly after his phone call and takes you to a gym he goes to while in Vancouver. He looked like he may have already worked out, but when you ask, he shrugs and says that he just went for a jog earlier.

"I know you were stressing out after yesterday, so I thought working out may relieve some of that stress before we go to lunch. Hopefully, that will help you enjoy lunch better without having Jared on the brain."

You feel yourself blush. Are you that obvious? Clearly so if Dee and Misha both see it and have commented on it. You decide that denying it would really just be moot at this point.

"I guess it just bothers me that he treats me like that when we've only really had a few conversations and every one of those conversations ended with both of us smiling so I just don't get it."

Misha leads you to a punching bag and starts to put gloves on you as you are talking. 

"This will help. It's a great workout and tends to get a lot of stress and frustration out. Believe me, I've had some days that I needed to relieve some stress...of a different nature."

You laugh, knowing exactly what he's suggesting. He shows you how to hold your hands when punching so you don't hurt yourself. He's right too, you enjoy the punching bag and laugh at his jokes as you are relieving the stress of yesterday. 

"What do you say about coming out to the set today? I know you may have some reservations after yesterday but I have a plan."

"Oh Lordt, I'm not sure how I feel about that." The only response you get from him is a gummy grin that has your heart speeding up.

 

Later that day, Misha drives you onto set where you greet Dee and Jensen with a smile and a hug. You smile at Jared and say hello, but he nods at you and mutters under his breath something about running to his trailer. Ugh. Whatever.

Misha goes to put on his Castiel costume and go into makeup to get ready for his scenes while you sit with Dee and chat about some opportunities Misha and you cooked up during lunch for the charity. Dee says she'll be done filming in a few hours and tells you that you can either stick around here or come with her back to the house. You tell her that you'll have to play things by ear and she nods in understanding.

As you sit and watch the scenes unfold in front of you, you let yourself appreciate how your life has morphed into what it is. You had lunch with Misha to discuss charitable things that you and your boss/friend Danneel could work on for him. And you are now watching Dean and Sam Winchester do what they do best. As mad as you are at Jared, you have to admit that it is amazing to watch him and Jensen transform into these great characters. They are working through a complicated fight scene when Misha sits beside you.

"Hey you! Good job on that last scene. I know a few fangirls that will squeel with delight to see Cas like that." He chuckles at that and quickly changes the subject.

"Hey, I have another late call tomorrow if you wanna work out again."

Before you can answer, Jensen and Jared come over to grab a bottle of water.

"What are you two scheming about over here?" Jensen smirks and smacks Misha's arm.

"Oh, just asking [Y/N] if she'd like to work out with me again tomorrow. We had a good workout today and since I have a late call, I figured I'd take advantage of it." As he says this, Jareds eyes snap to you and he narrows his eyes.

"You two working out together now?"

Misha throws his arm around you casually and glances over at Jensen. You see Jensen smirk before turning away so Jared can't see him smiling. You see the game he's playing. Women are good at playing this game too. You nonchalantly lean against Misha an say, "yeah, it was fun. Misha taught me a few things today so maybe tomorrow I can teach him a few things." Misha smiles widely at you and winks.

The guys are shortly all called back to shoot the fight scene and you text Danneel asking for a favor for tomorrow. She loves the idea and vows that she'll set it all up which just makes you grin even wider.

Misha just got himself into somehing he wasn't ready for.


	6. Misha's Surprise and Jared's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Danneel's help, you surprise Misha. Jared's jealousy gets the better of him when he discovers how much time you are spending with Misha.

Thanks to Danneel, the next day goes off without a hitch. Misha comes to pick you up for another day of working out and lunch before heading back to set. You tell him you want to try somewhere else today for the workout. 

"Okay, I'm always up for something new. Do you know where we're going though? I thought this was your first time here." This is the tricky part, you think. You need to lead him somewhere you've never been and you are hoping he won't know the location because it's meant to be a surprise. You give him the address and watch his face carefully to see if he seems to know it. He doesn't give any indication that your game is over, but he IS an actor so you aren't sure.

After driving for a little while in silence, Misha looks over at you and starts to say something but apparently decides against it.

"Go ahead and say whatever you are thinking. You can't really offend me easily." Misha rubs his jaw for a moment as he looks between you and the road.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made things with Jared worse for you. I know how he can get sometimes."

"To be honest, I don't know him well and I'm not really sure things are worse per se. He just avoids me mostly. That may be for the best though." He seems to think about this for a moment but doesn't respond. 

Finally, you pull into the parking lot where Danneel told you to go and you try to subtly glance at Misha to see his reaction. There are no signs telling him what kind of gym this is which is why Danneel thought it was perfect. No sense in scaring him away before we even got him in there. You are excited and almost bursting with nervous energy. What if he refuses to go along with it? It's Misha though. He is usually game for whatever. You walk in and check in at the front desk telling them you are there for the class. Misha gives you a sidelong glance as you say this and you bite your lip to keep from grinning too hard.

As you are both escorted into the studio, Misha looks around and cuts a look your way when he realizes where you've led him. He has only figured out half of the surprise though and you are so looking forward to seeing his reaction at the other piece of this. You sit down in the back corner on the floor and start stretching. Misha pauses for a beat, and you are a little afraid he is going to suggest leaving, but he surprises you by sitting next to you and starting to stretch as well. You grin at him and he gives you a disapproving look before shaking his head and smiling. That's how you know he isn't too upset with you. But, you wait a bit longer because the other surprise piece of this is still to come and you don't want to get too comfortable in thinking he won't be mad.

 

"Okay welcome everyone! I hope you are all ready to get dancing because we've got some really fun moves to try today and some great tunes to groove to!" As he says this, he turns on some hip hop song you don't recognize. You see out of the corner of your eye Misha hang his head and you worry for a moment that you've made a mistake, but as you glance his way, you notice he is laughing under his breath.

"I get it. This is my punishment for fucking with Jared I'm guessing?" You smile at him and shake your head.

"Nope. It's your punishment for making it sound like I was fooling around with a married man! Also, I've seen the con videos and you can definitely use some new moves!" You giggle and Misha laughs right along with you. You should have known he wouldn't have been upset. This is the man that got Jensen to eat like...pigs brain or some shit like that. I mean, the dude puts up with pranks from Jared all the time. And he's still friends with him.

You both stand and you try to show Misha how to move his hips to the beat and he does manage to do better, but the poor guy just doesn't really have rhythm. You dance around behind him and grab his hips to get him to move to the rhythm with you thinking this might help him find the beat more easily. He turns andstarts thrusting toward you and all you can do is laugh. Leave it to Misha. It seems like he can thrust to the beat but he doesn't seem to really get the concept of moving his hips that way. You both laugh and continue doing what you're doing as you try to mimic the instructor. You both end up working up a good sweat as you dance jump to the beat. Neither of you end up doing it the way that the instructor is demonstrating but you try and that is the point.

An hour later, you are both leaving the studio having freshly showered and changed so you will not be sweaty when you get to set. As Misha drives you to set, he asks how you want to deal with the Jared situation when we get there. You think about it for a moment and then decide that maybe letting him stew a little bit serves him right. 

"Maybe you were right after all. Though, I feel like pretending that I'm messing around with a married man isn't really the way to go. How does he even believe that anyway?"

"Well, Vicki and I have an arrangement and Jared knows that. She won't mind lending me out for this mission if you want to keep it up long enough to set him straight." You think a while longer and nod as you grin over at Misha.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to just mess with him a little bit. But don't take it too far. No outright lies." He nods and blesses you with his famous gummy grin before pulling into the parking lot for the studio. You hadn't even realized you were already there. You will need to prepare yourself for what's to come. Misha casually throws his arm around you as you walk towards set and he smiles down at you and winks. This is a dangerous game you are playing, but you figure it may be a fun one too.

Jensen sees you two first and quickly looks around to see if Jared has spotted you and Misha yet. Jared is nowhere to be found, but Danneel happens to be walking out of Jensen's trailer and laughs as she walks up.

"Guess the workout went well then."

"You know Danneel. I think it did! Thanks for the suggestion by the way. It was a lot of fun."

"You mean to tell me you were in on this too?!" Misha fake-glares at Danneel as she blows him a kiss. Just has we all laugh, Jared rounds the corner and spots our small group laughing together with Misha's arm still hanging around my shoulders. Misha leans towards you, close enough that you feel his stubble, and whispers, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" You can't help but grin and whisper right back, "game on" which has him chuckling. 

"Well, you two look chummy. I'm guessing you worked out again together?"

"Yeah, we had a good time. I know a lot more about Misha now than I did before." You giggle and look down. For some reason you can't bring yourself to look Jared in the eyes as you continue.

"Well, I thought you'd be all sweaty from the workout, but I guess it wasn't that great of a workout huh?" You look up as Jared says this. The way he says it sounds like a dig at you and Misha. Damn. Dude really is jealous. Weird. Misha jumps on this faster than you can think of a reply and you are grateful for it.

"Oh it definitely was a great workout. So much so, that we decided to just shower before leaving and heading over here. In fact, I'm really glad I have a new workout buddy here." As he says this, you glance over at him and he winks at you. This does not go unnoticed by Jared, who stalks away pretty soon afterwards. Misha heads on in to the makeup trailer to get some bloody wounds added for the upcoming scene where he and a few 'demons' fight. You and Danneel sit to watch the action, but it seems like something is off. Misha keeps glaring at Jared who simply grins back. The director has to keep calling cut and talking to them.

"And it starts. I'm really surprised at you girlie!" Danneel is looking at you as if she is seeing you for the first time. 

"What do you mean?"

"The whole workout buddy thing! I'm surprised you are going along with it. Unless it's a real thing that's happening in which case I am certainly not judging." You stare at her for a beat and start to reply when you hear the director yell, 'action!' Once again, Jared seems to be messing with Misha to the point of him not getting through his lines so the director has them move on to the fighting sequence and says they'll come back to that scene when the boys have their shit together. Before he can yell 'action' again, you lean over towards Danneel and ask what she means by the workout buddy being a thing or not.

"You know...the comment that Misha made about you being his new 'workout buddy'. It's okay if you are. Like I said, I am not judging and I know many other women to have fallen under Misha's charms."

"Okay, but you are saying 'workout buddy' like it's a sexual thing though. He and I are literally just working out!"

"Oh my God. He didn't tell you." She sighs when she sees your look of confusion. "Misha has this thing that he does when it comes to women he takes to bed. He doesn't want it getting out that he sleeps around, even though there are a lot of rumors amongst the fans that he and Vicki are open in their relationship. He just doesn't want it confirmed. So, to keep things more under wraps, he calls the women he sleeps with his 'workout buddies'. It's pretty genius if you think about it. He is really working out so it isn't like he's lying really..." She must see how shocked you are at this because she seems to backtrack pretty fast.

"Oh, but don't worry, I am sure it was all just his way of fucking with Jared more than normal. I mean, you seemed in on it so I just assumed you knew."

"Dammit Misha!" Even though you were thinking this, you are not the one who yelled this exclamation. It was Jared.

You and Danneel both focus your attention on what is happening on set. Jared and Misha seem to be in a heated arguement and Jared walks away. Misha is rubbing his jaw as he walks towards you.

"The fucker punched me! Okay, I knew he would be jealous, but I hadn't thought it would be this bad!" You gasp and begin to apologize to Misha. You hold back the apologies though. Serves him right. You told him not to take it too far. Clearly, this was a step too far.

"I guess I better go talk to Jared." You sigh and head towards his trailer. What have you gotten yourself into?


	7. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jared have a heart to heart when one of you makes a confession that changes how the other thinks about your relationship.

You knock on the trailer door and hear "WHAT?!" Assuming this is as good as you'll get, you take a deep breath and let yourself in to Jared's trailer.

"Hey." You know, that is a lame way to start, but you really aren't sure what to say yet.

"Hey." Okay, you are both at a loss for words so you sit down beside Jared on the couch and both silently stare at the wall for a few minutes.

"You owe Misha an apology." Before you can say more, Jared suddenly stands and it seems he is walking out, but he abruptly turns and faces you.

"You are better than what he's made you out to be! You are smarter than being a side piece!" His hands are in fists and you see a vein popping out of his neck and his face is turning red. You stand and calmly walk toward him. Without a single word, you wrap your arms around him and squeeze. After a few seconds, you feel Jared relaxing into your embrace and wrapping his arms around you. 

"Thank you, Jared. It's very sweet of you to be mad and want to defend my honor. Mind you, I am a grown woman and I do have sexual needs as well!" You feel Jared tense again and squeeze him harder. "HOWEVER...when Misha called me his 'workout buddy', he did not mean what you think he meant."

Jared leans back and looks into your eyes. You aren't sure if he is looking to ensure you are being honest or just to look. He stares into your eyes for a moment and you grin at him. He squeezes you a little tighter and steps back moving toward the mini refrigerator asking if you want a bottle of water. Accepting the water, you both sit back down on the couch.

"So, if he didn't mean what he normally means when he says that, then why did you go along with it?"

"Because you've been acting like a crazy person and I felt like you deserved to stew a little. And...I was kind of hoping you were jealous to be honest." You hang your head and avoid his stares. How embarrassing. But you knew it would be best to be honest after all the drama you and Misha caused. "I'm sorry for causing so many problems, Jared." Jared continues to stare at you, but now he has a small quirky little smile on his face. This is a better reaction than you expected, but out of embarassment, you still can't hold his gaze for too long. You move to stand up, but feel Jared's hand on your arm.

"Wait. Okay.." He seems as if he is struggling to find the right words, but you wait it out because you know he needs to get this out just as much as you need to hear it. "I hate the way I handled this...I..."

Jared rakes his hands through his hair and you are mesmerized by the beauty of this man beside you. He isn't even trying and yet, he has this way about him that just draws you in. You absolutely love watching him as he tries to think of how to say what is on his mind.

"Okay, look...yes, I was jealous. You know that though." He waves his hand in your general direction as if to emphasize that. "I'll get my shit under control, but we need to agree that the next time one of us is acting weird that we talk about it. If I had talked to you instead of punching Misha, then -", Jared is cut off by someone knocking and telling him they need him back on set.

"Before you go, can you agree to make things right with Misha?" He nods briefly and follows you out of the trailer. As you turn to walk toward Danneel, Jared grabs you by the hand and you turn and hug him again. He leans down and kisses you lightly on the forehead. You sigh as he walks to set and watch him walk away for a moment. You shake your head at yourself and smile as you walk back to where Danneel stands. She watched the whole thing and smiles as you sit next to her. 

"He's a good guy. Just a little easily aggravated at times. And he obviously likes you so seeing you and Misha get so chummy so quickly clearly riled him up. But...even though it got Misha punched, I think it was good for Jared. He needs to be aware that you won't always be around waiting for him with his pretty face to finally make a move." You blush as you hear this and smile shyly at her.

You look up as you hear Jared's belly laugh and see that he and Misha are laughing together. 

"Yeah, Jared has hit Misha harder than that just playing around. Thankfully, Misha knew it was coming so he didn't get the brunt of what Jared was trying to throw." You look up at Jensen and shake your head. He leans down and kisses Danneel and hugs you, then walks back over to the other two and starts laughing and joking with them. Danneel leans over and whispers, "I know you are partial to Jared, but my husband has such a great ass." You both laugh. She's not wrong. These guys are all beautiful.


	8. Extra work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Danneel spend more time in Vancouver, enjoying every second you can while on set and out to dinner with the gang.

You've been spending more time with Jared, Jensen, and Misha while on set with Danneel and you feel as though maybe Danneel had a point when she said that things wouldn't feel weird after a while of being around them. You seem to feel more at ease around them. Certainly not less awkward...it's like you have a PhD in awkward...but they seem to appreciate that as part of your charm, much like Misha's weirdness is part of his. Jared has started outwardly flirting with you which still makes you blush and giggle because...well...he's freaking Sam Winchester! Today, Danneel is filming her last scene of this episode and you are enjoying watching her work. She really doesn't get enough appreciation for being the fabulous woman she is. She comes over when they call cut to sit with you for a little bit and you tell her how awesome this episode is going to be and how you can't wait to watch it. As you are excitedly saying this, someone clears his throat behind you and you turn to see Jared and Jensen both grinning at you.

"Oh Lord. What'd you do now?" 

"I am shocked you would assume the worst of us [y/n], SHOCKED!" You smile and wait for them to explain why they have such goofy grins on their faces.

"So, we may have talked the director into letting you be an extra." You stare dumbly at them as this sinks in. Finally, a massive smile breaks out on your face as you digest this and you look between them and glance back at Danneel. 

"Now, keep in mind, you will be in the background and may not even make it into the edited episode, but we figured you would enjoy being in front of the camera a little bit." Jared watches you closely, probably to see if you are having a mini meltdown but you jump into his arms and hug him tightly. You are so excited that you could even be here while they were filming but now you get to be in the show too?

"Well, the only thing is that it isn't for this episode. The director we talked to may be someone you've heard of. His name is Mr. Richard Speight Jr. and he's directing the next episode. So, if Danneel is okay with sparing you for a while as her assistant, then you will be one of the victims of next weeks episode."

"What do you mean, 'if' I can spare her?! I am sticking around to watch this because of course this shit is going to happen!" Danneel is grinning along with the rest of you and you leap at her to hug her too. This is absolutely one of the best days here in Vancouver so far!

To celebrate, Danneel suggests you all do dinner later if they finish filming at a decent hour. If nothing else, she says you could all go tomorrow since nobody is filming tomorrow. Misha makes a joke about filming his porno tomorrow but says he can break for dinner. 

"Yeah, sounds like you'll need the sustenance if you are filming all day. Old man like you?" You grin when Jared and Jensen laugh and Misha holds his heart as if he's just been shot. His eyes go wide for a moment and then he laughs along with you.

"Yeah, well...I'll show YOU what this old man still has in him!" He starts toward you, but Jared stops him by tackling him to the ground. You hear Danneel sigh and you look over at her to see her shaking her head.

"This happen often?"

"Yeah, they like to rough-house. I mean, honestly, no wonder all the fans ship these guys together. What grown man feels the need to jump on another just for fun?"

"Hey! I know lots of grown men who wrestle for fun!" Jensen seems offended by Danneel's little speach but as soon as she grins, rolls her eyes, and mumbles a 'go on', he jumps on Jared and Misha creating more of a doggie pile. You can't help but laugh. Danneel pulls out her phone and takes a picture saying she is going to love the replies on social media to this photo.

Later, you are in Jensens apartment with Danneel drinking wine and talking through what you both can do next week. 

"So, you have a meeting on Tuesday. We can suggest a skype meeting with them since we'll be here. Or we could reschedule. I will email Sasha and ask her if they would mind just doing a skype meeting though. With all this technology, it would be silly to reschedule something that we can talk about over the web." 

"Agreed. I also have an appointment with Caroline for a spa day on Monday that will need to be rescheduled."

"A spa day? Hmmm Okay. It wasn't on your calendar, but if you give me the phone number, I'll get it rescheduled." You look up because you feel Danneel looking at you. 

"[Y/N], don't worry about it. I'll take care of the the spa appointment. Maybe I'll even make an appointment for you too. You deserve it after all the work you are putting into this."

You shrug off the compliment and wonder a little at why Danneel doesn't want you handling her spa appointment for her. You've rescheduled her pap smear for crying out loud...what is it with a spa visit that is keeping her from letting you handle it. You agree to go for a spa treatment though.

"Oh...also, here's the script for next weeks show. I've highlighted what scenes you'll be in so you can fangirl over that." Danneel hands you the script and grins when a wide smile breaks out on your face.

"SCENES?! Meaning more than one?! Holy SHIT!" She laughs at your obvious excitement and says she's going into the other room to take a nap. You barely hear her as you open the script and start reading the entire thing in anticipation of getting to be in an episode. Never in a million years would you have thought that you would get the opportunity to be an extra in your favorite show!


End file.
